


Cut Me Down

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N3V, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Translation Available, Fighting, Incest, M/M, bottom vergil, devil trigger form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Vergil goads Nero into a fight and gets exactly what he wants.





	Cut Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [击溃我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453074) by [SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated)



 

 

 

A heavy moon is shining down on the warehouse district, while Nero finishes off the last few weak demons that try to hide among the stacks of machinery parts. It's tedious work, but at least it brings in much needed cash. He casts a scowl at Vergil. The man is standing at a distance, still and poised, and making his displeasure known by the dark aura drifting around his body.  
  
He hasn't lifted a finger to help Nero the entire mission. Not that Nero needs his help. Vergil only tags along so he can cast his disapproving gaze over every move Nero makes in battle. It's been like this ever since Nero gave back Yamato. Since then Vergil's been on repeat about how he should learn to devil trigger using the latent demonic power of his Bringer. Blah blah. Nero's doing just fine without a devil trigger.  
  
Nero trudges back towards the deserted parking lot where he left the car. He shivers. There's an energy in the air that's been making him antsy all evening, and he just wants to be alone. He's not getting his hopes up though. Vergil teleports with a soft whoosh and falls into step beside him. Just the presence of his aura gets under Nero's skin, makes him want to lash out.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for another goddamn lecture," Nero says, walking faster.  
  
Vergil raises an eyebrow at him. He actually looks amused, which just pisses Nero off more.  
  
"Do you think you deserve a lecture?"  
  
"Uh, no?? What's in the fucking air tonight?" Nero mutters.  
  
Vergil chuckles, and says, "Maybe if you were more in touch with your devil you wouldn't ask such ignorant questions."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You've already wasted most of your life playing at being human and—"  
  
"Fuck off! You don't get to barge into my life and call the shots." Nero turns on Vergil, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
They've been having the same fight for weeks, getting nowhere. Vergil's gaze is cold and relentless. Nero doesn't back down. They stare at each other, tense and ready to pounce, almost eager. Vergil never seems happy unless he can goad Nero into a battle.  
  
"You are mine. And you will do as I say." Beneath the calm assurance in Vergil's tone there is malice, and Nero suppresses a shiver. "Stop wasting your potential."  
  
"I don't take orders from you, you son of a bitch." A cold, burning sensation washes across Nero's skin, like his body wants to materialize the spectral form of his old devil trigger. His Bringer is pulsing with light.  
  
Nero takes a deep breath and tries to calm his feelings. He doesn't want to give in. The devil trigger form would bring out the worst in him—volatile, difficult to control, and urge him to seek violence and power over everything, even the most innocent humans.  
  
"I can feel you holding back your power," Vergil says, his aura deepening in colour. "Release it!"  
  
Despite his best intentions, Nero knows they're not leaving without one of their matches.  
  
"Fine… you want a fight? Then let's fight." Nero raises Blue Rose, gesturing for Vergil to come at him.  
  
Vergil surges forward, striking quick and precise.  
  
Nero manages to swing Red Queen over his shoulder just in time to block Yamato. He's only gotten to see Vergil's moves during the times they fight each other, and it's not easy to get a hang of his pattern of attack in the heat of the moment. Vergil has more experience and his attacks are vicious. Fast. His teleportation tricks let him evade at the last second and flit around to his advantage.  
  
But if Nero can catch Vergil once it's a chance to get in a chain of slashes. While Vergil stands still for a moment to taunt him, Nero takes his chance, dashing forward and crashing through Vergil's dark barrier. Alternating between sword and gun, Nero slams him continually. Vergil recovers mid-air and kicks Nero away.  
  
For every hit Nero lands on him, Vergil lands two on Nero. He blocks another strike with fluid ease, and smacks Nero with Yamato's sheath. Several slashes follow in quick succession and Nero goes sprawling. The air around him warps and goes dark. He rolls just in time to avoid the full brunt of a judgment cut, but his lower legs sear. His jeans are shredded and stained dark below the knees. But Nero's wounds are already healing as he scrambles to his feet.  
  
Vergil smirks like he's soaking up the blood and violence.  
  
"Feeling motivated yet?"  
  
Something dangerous is glinting in Vergil's eyes. When he goes in for the next strike, Nero only manages a partial block. He grunts. Pain flares in his skull and blood drips down the side of his face. His healing ability isn't as strong without Yamato, but he's not about to regret giving her up.  
  
"Hah, I'll take you down." Nero bares his teeth in a fierce smile.  
  
Vergil smiles too and it's an ugly, mocking expression.  
  
Nero leaps forward with a roar, snatching Vergil up in his devil bringer and slamming him into the ground. While he's recovering, Nero revs up Red Rose. Flames arc out with his next attacks, making Vergil slide back, on the defensive.  
  
Nero knows he's getting under Vergil's skin when he has to try to outrun a barrage of judgement cuts.  
  
Nero laughs as he launches himself into the air and strikes out with his bringer. His right arm is coursing with power. Nero doesn't know how, but it feels like his devil bringer is feeding on the energy around him and growing stronger. It's exhilarating. Vergil barely blocks the heavy blow aimed at his head, and they both fall, Nero pressing his forearm against Vergil's throat.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
Nero can see a smudge of soot on Vergil's cheekbone, the shadows under his eyes from sleepless nights. Vergil's control isn't as faultless as it seems. When he's like this, shows the slightest vulnerability, Nero's demon wants to dig his claws under Vergil's ribs and tear him open.  
  
Nero shakes his head and backs off. This is exactly what he's been trying to avoid. That side of himself that laps at his consciousness with sick fantasies, and intensifies his senses until he's drowning in hunger for everything he shouldn't want. Especially wanting to open Vergil up with his teeth, claws, and cock. Maybe he's just messed up, but Nero's devil doesn't care that they're related. In fact, the bond of blood seems to appeal to a demon's taste for sin.  
  
Besides, fighting Vergil feels good. Nero never gets pushed around this much by any of the demons he hunts on jobs. Never gets to taste this thrill.  
  
Vergil keeps pressing him with attacks. Nero pants as his demon side grows more insistent, more persuasive. If he loses consciousness now, the devil will take over. And without Yamato's ancient power to guide him, Nero's afraid of what he'll do. He has more raw power than Vergil. If he snaps and unleashes that demonic power, he'll never forgive himself. Regardless of how much he hates Vergil.  
  
Several summoned swords pierce Nero's guard, bringing his focus fully back on his opponent. Nero's starting to tire—from fighting both Vergil and his inner demon. Vergil is breathing more heavily too, and for a moment neither of them moves.  
  
Vergil snorts. "You're still wasting my time."  
  
He raises his sword to Nero's throat. That move always gets Nero hotter and more bothered than he cares to admit. Blood seeps down Nero's neck before the cut seals up. The smell makes his lips curl. Even the hint of human scent in his own blood is adding to his excitement. More faintly, Nero smells the traces of human blood in Vergil's veins, the side of himself he likes to deny so much.  
  
Nero growls, and it sounds distinctly deeper than usual. Vergil stares at him for a long moment, then a cold smile creeps across his face.  
  
"You act like you enjoy protecting humans, so grateful to be tolerated by these weaklings."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Vergil dodges a couple of poorly-aimed bullets.  
  
"But deep inside," Vergil continues, "you know the weak are nothing but prey. They're worth nothing to you."  
  
"You're a devil, Nero. Just like me." With a roar, Vergil releases his devil trigger.  
  
"No!" Nero bares his teeth, which have grown sharper, longer.  
  
"Come on, show me," Vergil said, his voice distorted. "Show me your true form."  
  
Vergil stabs Nero through the chest with Yamato. Nero gasps. His bringer flashes violently in time with his thundering heartbeats. The blade's power is electrifying in its ancient purity. He's changing, once again under Yamato's spell.  
  
"I'll show you..." Nero replies, his voice equally low and distorted.  
  
In a quick movement, he has Vergil pinned to the cold asphalt, despite the sword in his chest. Vergil grunts as he hits the ground. He seems too stunned to put up any defence when Nero is on top of him.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" Nero taunts.  
  
In a sudden burst of movement, Vergil rolls them over while withdrawing Yamato. Now on top, he straddles Nero's waist.  
  
"Are you?" Vergil mocks as he grinds down on Nero, causing him to gasp. It's like he can feel Vergil's scaly body directly against him, no clothing between them.  
  
"Fuck you!" Nero throws him off, feeling more of his body shift into dark armour.  
  
With Nero's weapons scattered out of reach, and their tempers soaring, they grab at each other with claws and teeth, grunting and snarling. They roll off an embankment into the bushes and grass of an empty lot.  
  
Locked in a grapple on the ground, they're evenly matched. Until Vergil drops his devil trigger form. Nero loosens his grip in surprise. He's hovering over Vergil, uncertain of the situation. Vergil looks relaxed; he's conceding the fight for now. Nero should back off, shift out of his devil form and go home. Instead he's noticing how good Vergil looks like this, flushed and breathing hard.  
  
"Well done." Vergil touches one glowing horn curving at the side of Nero's face. Satisfaction softens his expression.  
  
"…" Nero knows Vergil's been manipulating him the whole time to push him to this state. He shouldn't give a shit about Vergil's approval. He should be angry, but this is a taste of something he's been craving for a long time. As much as he hates to admit it.  
  
Nero can feel the devil inside Vergil more clearly than ever, and yet he will always be human as well. Just like Nero. They crave to destroy, and seek to be whole. They fit together.  
  
Vergil smirks, sending a shiver down Nero's spine. "Look at you. This magnificent strength..."  
  
Nero leans into him. He wants to touch, to be touched. To be wanted. It's like Vergil knows exactly how to play him, that Nero has no defenses against affection from the man he's been longing for. When Vergil kisses him, Nero can't help but accept. Vergil slides his tongue inside, tasting him; and as wrong as this is, it's so good.  
  
Nero can't get enough. He kisses Vergil like an attack; with all his anger and all his lust, savage mouth and hard hands. Nero bites him, unable to resist the blood. Vergil lets him. He moans as his mouth fills with blood and Nero's forked tongue curls around his.  
  
Shameless and moaning into Vergil's mouth, Nero rubs against him. He needs every bit of contact. He nips at his jaw, licks and nuzzles. Vergil's right there with him, wanting him just like this.  
  
Through Vergil's clothes, Nero can feel the warmth of his skin, the hardness of his arousal. Instinctively he wants to get closer. He tears Vergil's vest open, and Vergil snarls at his audacity, but his body arches into Nero's raking claws. Together they make quick work of scattering every piece of expensive clothing on the ground. There'll be hell to pay for that later, but right now all Nero can think about is Vergil—his bare skin, his scent, his taste, his low voice groaning into their kisses.  
  
When Vergil pulls away they're breathless. None of his coolness, none of that restraint.  
  
"Vergil, what—" Nero pants helplessly as Vergil strokes their cocks together, or at least the part that's peeking out of Nero's sheath.  
  
Nero's been too distracted by Vergil to properly notice the changes in his own body. In devil form, he's covered by jagged armour plates and tough, scaly hide. The sections that protect his groin have shifted to let the head of his cock slide out. It leaks pre-cum all over Vergil's hand. The dark tip is surrounded by blunt, short barbs. Apart from that, the strangest addition are the small round bumps along the shaft. Nero chuckles in disbelief. His dick is looking like some sort of exotic sex toy between Vergil's pale fingers.  
  
It's surreal to Nero. Vergil doesn't look at all surprised though—his own devil form is very similar after all. He rubs a finger along the gap between Nero's legs, and the warm buzz of pleasure coaxes more of his cock out. It's longer than Nero expected, but not much thicker than normal. For Nero.  
  
Although Nero is awed by these novelties, Vergil is impatient and makes a distracting view. He shamelessly spreads his legs, and pushes two fingers inside himself using Nero's pre-cum as lube. Vergil opens himself up roughly; knocks Nero's hand away when he reaches for him. Soon he's got four fingers working in and out of his hole. Nero's cock twitches hard at how obscene he looks. This isn't at all how he'd imagined Vergil and it's blowing his mind. Nero's last braincell should be reminding him this is a terrible idea, instead it's telling him he should've fucked Vergil weeks ago.  
  
Nero grabs Vergil's wrist, and Vergil takes a hold of Nero's ass. In the push and pull, Vergil guides Nero's cock up against the juncture of his thighs.  
  
"Sure you can take it?" Nero teases.  
  
"Shut up," Vergil grits out, as he tries to relax.  
  
Vergil's head tilts back. His lips open in a silent hiss as he pushes his hips up to meet Nero. Nero sinks into him with slow thrusts, his leg armour leaving grazes on Vergil's pale thighs. By the time he's all the way inside, they're both breathing hard. Nero's fingers tighten on Vergil's hips as he stills. It's so much, too intense. Maybe it's just because Nero's working with more in devil form, but Vergil feels amazing around him—tight and hot and responsive.  
  
When Vergil relaxes his hard abs, the swell of Nero's demon cock moves under the skin. Wide-eyed, Nero covers it with one scaly palm. Vergil lets out a low growl before pushing two knuckles between his teeth. His eyes slide shut as he covers Nero's fingers with his own. It's intimate in a way Nero never expected from him.  
  
Nero leans in and kisses him. Vergil kisses back with hot gasps and so much demand. He kisses with all the heat absent from his fighting, and if Nero didn't know better he'd call it desperation. Vergil's probably never been desperate for anything in his life—not the way Nero has.  
  
Vergil tries to shift his hips, encouraging Nero to move, but Nero just holds tighter, claws digging into his flesh.  
  
"Don't be a tease," Vergil growls, wrapping his legs around Nero's waist, using his heels to pull him closer.  
  
Nero smirks and slowly slides out until just the head of his cock is inside Vergil, then slams back in. Vergil gasps and grinds against him. A mixture of pleasure and pain is written across his face. With every thrust, Nero fills him completely, the bumpy shaft dragging over Vergil's inner walls, the barbs pressing deep inside, the thick base keeping him stretched wide.  
   
Nero thrusts turn quick and greedy as he watches his cock plunge in and out of Vergil's ass. His breath is coming hard and fast. It's easier than he'd thought to lose himself in this. Vergil's muscular body underneath him, pushed tightly against his, his smell all around him. Nero sighs heavily, and groans as Vergil tightens around him.  
  
Shivers ripple through Vergil like he's coming, and clear liquid gushes out of his hard cock. Curious, Nero laps at the pooled liquid in Vergil's belly-button. It's slightly salty, but different to cum. Nero wraps his long tongue around Vergil's cock, making him whimper. He grips onto Nero's horns as he writhes.  
  
"Harder," Vergil grits out, straining against him, his hips bucking as Nero clutches him tighter.  
  
Nero responds by pushing Vergil's thighs wider apart and pulling almost all the way out, before driving into him with a powerful thrust that pushes Vergil across the ground. Vergil cries out, and Nero continues rocking into him harder, hitting deeper.  
  
With a grip on Nero's horns, Vergil forces him to look up.  
  
"You're mine, Nero," Vergil growls. "Mine."  
  
"Ngh- yeah, yours…"  
  
Vergil licks his reddened lips. "Come inside me."  
  
"Fuck, V-Vergil… I'm gonna- fuck—"  
  
After a few more thrusts, Nero buries himself as deep as he can go, claws pulling Vergil's hips against his as he comes and fills Vergil up with a seemingly endless flood. Vergil moans as it gushes into him, rounding out his stomach.  
  
With one hand on the back of Vergil's neck, Nero pulls him in for more heated kissing. He groans into Vergil's mouth at the drawn out feeling of his release. Nero's hips stutter. He's still hard, and Vergil whispers right against his ear: "I thought you were going to fuck me."  
  
Nero snorts out a laugh. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me." Vergil slides a hand down to stroke his straining cock, working himself slowly.  
  
Nero grips Vergil's knees and resumes pumping into him, just as powerful as before. His cock and Vergil's hand move in tandem, until Vergil's whole body is taut with the need for release. Vergil moans low in his throat, the sound almost distorting. His eyes flash red. "Yes," he hisses, body shivering. "Nero…"  
  
Nero feels flushed with satisfaction as Vergil's movements turn erratic. The next moment Vergil's coming, his back arching and his insides squeezing around Nero's cock. He spills through his fingers in thick streaks, wave after wave, reaching his chin and painting his chiseled torso.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the sight, Nero captures Vergil's mouth in another hot and filthy kiss, curling his tongue around Vergil's. Their bloodied teeth and tongues clash.  
  
Nero's shocked when his second orgasm rushes through him, right on the heels of Vergil's climax. Vergil gasps and grips onto Nero's shoulders. He's panting and convulsing around Nero, milking more cum from him. Vergil's stomach is so big now, full of Nero's seed. Spent and sated, Nero falls forward, groaning into Vergil's sweat-slicked neck, still buried in his perfect tightness.  
  
Nero can finally drop his devil trigger, but they stay like this for a while. Nero's reluctant to let Vergil up even though he's covered in cum, and Nero can feel his own cum leaking from where they're still joined. Vergil winces with every twitch of Nero's cock still deep inside him. When he finally reaches the limit of his post-coital patience, Vergil smacks Nero in the head. "Get off."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Nero slips out of Vergil, and flops to the side.  
  
Vergil looks like a fucked out mess—something Nero could get used to.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable," Vergil says, his voice low and rough.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vergil lets out a husky laugh. He reaches out for Nero's ass and squeezes. "It's my turn."  
  
"Seriously?" Nero rolls his eyes, though to be honest he could go another round or two.

 

 

 

 


End file.
